Aquarium decoration has taken the form of natural ornamentation including live plants, actual gravel, stone, sand, and the like. Over the years artificial ornaments of various shapes have supplemented or replaced natural ornamentation. Included in such artificial ornamentation have been plastic flowers, plastic sunken ships, treasure chests, and the like. The present invention is directed to modular decorative units which may be selectively assembled to provide a variety of rock-like decorative formations for the floor of an aquarium.
In accordance with the invention, the new modular decorative units, all of which have a non-buoyant specific gravity, i.e. more than 1.0, are interconnectable by a universal pin and socket arrangement to form caves, ledges, or any other desired "rock" formation.
To provide maximum authenticity in appearance to that of natural rock, the new units are fabricated from a non-homogeneous mixture of thermoplastic and talc. Thus the surfaces of the units are inherently mottled or otherwise provided with a variegated pattern, they generally resemble actual rock. Of course, for enhanced decorative effects, the plastic units may be selectively colored.
For a more complete understanding of the invention and better appreciation of its advantages, reference should be made to the following detailed description thereof and to the accompanying drawing.